Prohibition of Off-world Technology
Passed by the court system on 11 Win'yet, LY 904, this law prohibits Sorreters or any other spirit-talkers from utilizing information obtained from spirits, about any form of technology from other worlds. In conjunction with this law, Sorreters cast an automated spell to constantly scan the world for signs of advanced technology, so that anyone attempting to break the law could be immediately found and dealt with. The law was adopted by the United Villages of the Chaos, Sorret, and West Ocean in 913. History Ever since the earliest days of Sorretry, it has been taboo to create anything of a strictly scientific nature based on information learned from spirits. This is a complicated concept, because it is well known that all magic is technically based on science far in advance of anything currently understood by the Land's scientists. However, magic is performed in a way which is different from the off-world sciences it emulates. Many consider this quibbling, and some even consider the sentiment to be anti-scientific. But others argue that it's actually pro-Landian development; that is, it's best to allow the Land to develop scientifically at its own, natural pace, without the sort of outside influence that is necessary for magic (or various entertainments, which are themselves only allowable when the format already exists on the Land). Of course, another fact which complicates the whole matter is the fact that in the earliest years of the Land's existence, great strides were made by Connor and Brigid because God had provided them with knowledge of simple tool-making, the earliest form of science and technology, without which no subsequent independent developments would have been possible. In any event, the taboo did not become law until 904, as a direct result of the Laser Plot, in which alien weaponry was used to destroy the flagship of the Navy, killing several of its crew as well as Admiral Drake. The incident made it clear to the general public that the Land simply isn't ready for this kind of advanced technology. However, there have been some Protestants who have claimed that the entire plot was faked by The Order, precisely so that this law would be passed. The reason they give for the alleged staging of the incident was to hide the true purpose of the law, which they claim was to keep Landians beholden to Sorreters, who provide magical devices for common usage which have become increasingly popular, and the convenience of which people are becoming more dependent upon in their daily lives. This, the Protestants claim, makes the populace less likely to rebel against the Second Order than they would be if they could acquire the same types of devices created scientifically, from independent manufacturers who do not have strong ties to the Order. This argument is deemed ludicrous by most, in large part because of the law of Separation of Church and State; even if one assumed Sorreters were unshakably loyal to the Order, that has nothing to do with the secular government. See also *List of laws *cultural appropriation *Super Sonic Transport Category:Culture